


Renaître

by 8L3W



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail/Reader - Freeform, HELPPPP, I Tried, Read at Your Own Risk, Why Did I Write This?, in dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8L3W/pseuds/8L3W
Summary: She rose from the ashes of her fallen world, rebuilt her destiny and she decided that this time things would be different.She put them first - did her best to protect them, and in return - they offered her their love.With so many to choose, how could one be the only option?Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail
Relationships: Cobra/Reader, Freed Justine/Reader, Gajeel Redfox/Reader, Gray Fullbuster/Reader, Jellal Fernandes/Reader, Laxus Dreyar/Reader, Loke/Reader, Lyon Vastia/Reader, Midnight/reader, Mystogan/Reader, Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Rogue Cheney/Reader, Rufus Lore/Reader, Sting Eucliffe/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> тσ ωιѕн υρση α ѕнσσтιηg ѕтαя ~☆
> 
> ..........................................................
> 
> A/n : Thank you for reading and take care >3   
> You may be able to find this story on Quotev too.

𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕤𝕙 𝕦𝕡𝕠𝕟 𝕒 𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣 *.✧∘˚˳°～☆

༶ . ༶ . ༶ . ༶ . ༶ 

Silvery liquid ran down her face, living proof of the sadness she felt as she crouched down in the heavy thunderstorm, too distraught to care about her clothes. 

The rain soaked through her skin and the freezing winds chilled her to her bone but what did it matter? She'd given up hope long ago and now she was just waiting till her death sentence would end. 

'It's funny' she thought

Just a few days ago she thought she had everything. Well of course not everything, but at least as happy as one could be living in an orphanage. 

Thunder and lightning flashed overhead but her heart was empty and her body gave away no reactions. How could it? Her heart had stopped beating hours ago. Now all she needed was a miracle of some sort or a life changing experience that would make her thankful she'd survived that horrible night. 

Yeah right 

She'd actually have much preferred it if she'd perished along with the rest of her misplaced family. The familiar dorms she'd stayed in, the workers who'd always smile, all her friends who'd always cling onto a hope they'd have a family of their own someday. Everyone was contented with each other, after a while they didn't mind that noone noone ever came to pick them up. They took their broken pieces and made a new heart together. It may have been a broken home but at least it was one she felt safe in. 

She remembered the day they'd first found her - how she screamed and cried, refusing to talk to anyone in the hopes they might leave her alone but they never backed down, continuing to chip down at those stone walls of her heart and when they saw her for who she was - a broken girl with issues they still accepted her all the same. The orphanage had grown on her like no place had ever did.

It was so warm - was that what a home felt like? 

Everyone else everywhere else had given up on her so quickly but they'd stayed on, pestering her until she finally given in and now they were just gone?

It just wasn't fair. 

Ｐｌｏｐ

A tiny raindrop fell from one of the leaves above and onto her head, surprising her for a moment. She looked up at the twilit sky shrouded in branches and greenery and just for a second she forgot where she was. The chilling breeze swept through her thin nightgown as she shivered, too lost in memories to care. 

What was she doing there again? 

Oh yes, the fire. 

It came too fast, too quick to stop before it started eating everything up. Her whole life, gone like that. The glowing embers still fresh in her mind. She only lived because one of her teachers had pushed her out before running back into save those other children she called friends. All she'd done was run away like a coward.

Now she couldn't help wondering what would've happened if she stayed to help or at least insist that her teacher come run away with her. Would she still be alive now, with her? 

But it was too late to reminiscence on what ifs. Everything was gone and there was no turning back now. The decisions she made would haunt her for the rest of her life - or short life if she died in the forest with them. 

'Yea that doesn't sound too bad' she whispered to herself as she she lay her on a rock. Her lungs hurt from all the smoke she inhaled and her throat was choked up with small coughs. Soot covered her face and her nightgown was all torn up. Her only comfort was knowing that she'd see them again. 

'How ironic,' she thought, lips pulling into a mirthless smirk. 

She'd been told to live and yet here she was going out like a flickering candle - what was there to live for anyways? Well no use thinking about that now anyways, it was better to spend her last moments thinking about happy things. 

Her vision was slowly blurring and her body felt weak, every strain of a muscle a chore. Her memories flashed through her head like a film - meeting everyone in the orphanage, wandering through the forest together, getting in trouble, going on picnics, together, celebrating birthdays ... 

Black spots danced around her half closed eyesight and her ears seemed to cancel out all possible noises do that it was just her heartbeat and her shallow breathing she could hear. 

'Is this the end ?' She thought to herself as she thought she took what was her last breath. 

But before she finally closed her eyes she saw a bright glow in the sky with a glittery tail. 

'A shooting star huh

Well, I might as well make one last wish 

I guess .. all I really wanted was a family - a real one .. '


	2. яєѕтαятιηg ｡*ﾟ+ ✧

The minute she awoke, she could tell that there was something eerily wrong. From the difference in flora to the warm sunny feeling she could feel that bubbled around the forest she could tell that the forest she'd woken up in was definitely not the one she'd passed out in.

Speaking of which, wasn't she supposed to be dead? 

Racking her brains for any possible theories, she slowly got to her feet and regained her bearing, this time taking a proper look at the forest she had no memory getting into. She could hear the faint sound of birds chirping in the distance, and judging from the colour of the sky it seemed to be about the time of sunset. The warm sun shone on her and just for a moment, she wanted to close her eyes and melt away with the shadows.

Looking up at the foreign sky made her remember the last time she did. How different the situations and yet here she was, unusually calm. A thought halted her in her tracks as she squinted up at the unusually coloured sky again. Faint memories blurred in her mind and the glittering tail of a fallen star flashed through her mind's eye. 

Did it actually work? She'd considered the wish just a quick flicker of regret. Just a passing moment of trying to cling onto the disappearing hope that maybe, just maybe she could restart. 

'But we don't know for sure yet' Her mind whispered quietly even though her heart felt like this had to be her second chance to redeem herself. 

'Okay, calm down - first of all we've got to make sure that this isn't earth anymore.' 

But no matter how logical she tried to stay, there was no mistaking the excitement of exploring a new world and maybe even discovering her own family? How exciting that would be! 

"I want to live." She whispered as a smile crept on to her face. 

She cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled it as loud as she could. "I want to live!"

'I want to live' she declared boldly in her mind , remembering her teacher's last words. Dying had felt like the only option because she'd thought that there was nothing else left for her. But here, in an alternate universe, she'd make sure to protect them, if she ever found people to care for she told herself, 'I definitely won't make the same mistake twice! This time I'll protect you all - whoever you may be!' 

And with that promise in mind, she set off into the woods in hopes of finding a village or civilization of some sort. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Trudging through the forest, the severity of her bad decision making dawned upon her, in contrast to the now setting sun. She'd tried the 'going in a straight line tactic' but all it had brought her was further away from her original goal and into more forest. Heck, she didn't even know if she was going the right way. 

'Well this is what I get for trusting my survival instincts' she thought, rolling her eyes as she sat upon a very conveniently placed rock nearby her and huffed her bangs away in irritation. 

Night was soon approaching and she hadn't gotten any closer to solving the equation. So many unanswered questions, and here she was - stuck in the worst place possible with no one to answer them. 

'Worst case scenario: I die and no one will ever find me. Best case scenario: I find someone that could actually tell me about this place and I get out of here!' 

Though it wasn't as if the latter was likely to happen any time soon. No one in their right mind would be wondering around a thicket like this, especially not at this time of day. 

'Great so I'm stuck in a forest and probably about to become some wild animal's late night supper. Could this day get any worse ?' 

A low growl startled her, shaking her out of her thoughts as a deep rumbling came from over her shoulder. She could feel the danger oozing off the giant monstrosity and the confidence draining out of her as her heartbeat quickened. 

Without a second thought, the fight or flight mode in her activated and she decided that this was not how she wanted to die, especially not after she'd just got a second chance and went through such a hell of an emotional roller coaster. 

'I can't believe I just jinxed myself - ahhhhh shit there's a branch in my face gottaduckquick' was all that raced through her mind in that very moment.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

(Y/n) leaned against the trunk of an old oaken tree and took big puffs of air. Her stomach was churning and she was feeling all hot and bothered, (maybe a little delirious too but that wasn't the point.) Somehow, whichever god that resided in this universe had taken pity on her and by some miracle she'd finally managed to outrun the Vulcan. 

Yes, a Vulcan. 

She hadn't managed to recognize it at first but after a while of running, she'd been able to pin down where the perverted shouts of the big hunk of a tree monster sounded familiar. 

How could she have been so blind? The revelation of the truth of her situation hit her like a ton of brick. Her legs felt numb and this time it wasn't from all the running. Couched down and against the oak's bark, she decided to reflect on her crazy day. 

First of all - she'd woken up (something she never wanted too) in a creepy ass forest, and not the one she'd fallen asleep in of all things! 

Next - she spent the whole day trying to find a way out only to find out that she'd been burning precious daylight instead and that her while track adventure was a big walk around a circle after getting lost in a forest cliche. 

And finally - after she'd almost given up her escape plan, she'd gotten herself chased by a Vulcan and now she had no idea where to go except into the mouth of a cave that looked very suspicious and welcoming.. wait what -

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

And that brings us to where we are now.

(Y/n) stands in front of a cave, wondering if she could handle any more surprises. 

'Screw it' she thought with a sigh.

She was too tired to deal with anymore bs the universe could gonna throw at her. All she wanted now was a nice long peaceful rest without anything to disturb her. 

So walk into the cave she did. And lo and behold - all that awaited was a nice room of rock. After looking around, she found no immediate dangers which indicated that the cave was very likely abandoned.

Looking around, she discovered that the cave was much bigger than anticipated. She took note of the stale, musty air before reaching what seemed like the back of the cave.

Patting down the sandy ground, she decided to make a quick round trip out to gather as many leaves as she could find. To her surprise, most of the leaves were as big as her, or if not at least half her size. This was definitely something she'd missed, running away from the Vulcan. 

Were leaves as big as 10 year olds common on earth? She couldn't remember any more. 

'Must be all that exhaustion getting to me,' she thought as she carefully arranged the leaves to form a strange mattress of some sort before lying down and closing her eyes. 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

She never even realised she'd fallen asleep until she awoke the next morning.

She stood up, a little groggy and made her way to the small cove, something she'd discovered minutes ago. The small tunnel that connected her to her bath lead to a spot just outside the cave. It was such a blessing in disguise, really. Her bed of leaves were strewn apart, and that had left her lying on the sand. Small grains of sand had gotten in her hair, into her clothes, and standing up was just unpleasant. Yesterday's events still haunted her but now that she knew for sure where she was, it wouldn't be a problem any more. 

Fairy tail. 

It was the name of a show she'd like to watch in the orphanage with her friends. It was the only source of comfort she had, moving around. Her interest started with a question years ago when she asked an adult what a family was. He couldn't explain it very well but asked her to watch the animation in hopes that would spark her interest. 

And that it did. 

She waited eagerly every week for the newest episode and when that came out she'd drag everyone she knew to the TV in the living room where the channel was turned on. She'd watch the show, do re-runs of her favourite episodes, and sometimes when she closed her eyes in bed she'd imagine herself right there in the middle of the guild hall, laughing with everyone, like family does. 

Soaking in the warm water of the cove, she furrowed her brows and made up her mind. 

She'd become the strongest she could and protect them this time, something she wasn't able to do before. Because this time was different, this time - she'd make herself a real family. 


	3. ƒαмιℓιαя ѕтяαηgєяѕ ｡*ﾟ+ ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n : New update schedule - once a week, on Mondays
> 
> lf I miss a week, then it'll be the next but the chapter will be longer. Promise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and take care >3 

X781- 4 years after the dragon slayers arrived on earth. 3 years before Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild. 10 years before Tartaros. 11 years before the fight for Alvarez. 

Approaching soon: Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild. 

Goal : Join the Fairy Tail guild.   
........................................................................  
'Host is currently at the age of 10.'

Name : [Y/n] 

Statistics : WEAK 

Power : 0/10 

Tactics : 5/10

Mana available : NoNE foUnD. 

Attributes: Pure 

FOUND WORTHY 

Host has been decided  
.........................................................................

She eases into the water with a sigh. Wrapping her arms around her knees she leaned backwards against a wall of rock and slunk further into her warm bath. Water now up to her chin, she hunched forward clenched her fist at her current predicament.

Her frustration was evident in the wrinkled lines on her face. Multiple options ran through her mind but the only one that stayed uncrossed was the possibility of her learning magic.

After all, magic seemed like the only viable option at the moment. Somehow, after immigrating into this new and strange world she’d gotten herself stuck in the body of a 10 year old and no matter how much physical training she did, nothing seemed to be working. In the 2 months she’d spent making this cave her temporary home, she’d also been trying out every other possible option to get stronger - but there just wasn’t a lot a 10 year old body could do.

With a new mission in mind, she climbed out of the disturbed water and started in drying herself off. Wringing the water out of her hair, she walked down the through the tunnel’s passageway and into the connected cave. 

She racked her brains for a tutorial to start the magical flow in her body, trying to remember whatever shows it was that she’d watched on how to start training. The base of all magic started with gathering æther [mana] and decided that meditation was the best place to start.

Gathering her strewn leaves, she positioned her legs into a criss-crossed pose and slowly levelled her breathing until it matched the rhythm of a slow hum in the background. She focused on blocking out all noise until even the deafening silence stopped bothering her. 

In her mind’s eye she pictured the image of a flickering candle. A flame that glowed so brightly and yet could be blown away by the wind in seconds. She stared straight into the candle’s core – a black wick in contrast to the burning glow that surrounded it, and put all her energy into blurring out all the thoughts and unimportant voices. The burning candle and it’s wick became all she saw.

Slowly, she could feel herself drifting away. It became harder and harder to focus on the burning candle and she could feel the shift in the atmosphere as a tingling feeling pricked her.

Her eyes flitted open but all she could see was dark. There was nothing in the void. Just her heartbeat pounding in her ears and a strange calm that beckoned her. The mechanical ticking that once resembled her heart became more and more out of tune until she heard a chime. Wait, no – that wasn’t her heartbeat. Her ears strained to hear the faint vibrations as she looked around, searching for something, to mend to the compulsions in her heart with the dark void of nothingness. The calm she felt was strange to say the least. So was the unsettling feeling in her gut that told her she needed to find it.

It.

She had no inkling of what it could possibly be but she was certain the moment she saw it she’d know.

So, with the churning of her heart and the mechanical melody in the background, she continued on with her search. Drifting around in the void, she kept her eyes peeled but all that greeted her was cold darkness. She could her whispers of the forgotten if she concentrated hard enough.

How long had it been since she started? She stopped counting long ago. Now all that she could focus on was a faint glow that came from afar. A surge of happiness bubbled up in her chest and she kicked, propelling herself towards that glow.

It was strange. The harder she swam, she harder she raced towards that piece of hope, the harder it seemed to reach, and the harder it was to breathe. She could feel how the once lightless piece of clothing on her seemed to now weigh her down like a ton of bricks. The air constricted her windpipe and instead of giving her life, the oxygen choked her. Was it moving? It seemed to be running away from her and no matter how hard she fought, she was slowing down. Her body felt heavier and heavier until she stopped moving. Dizzied and lightheaded, her eyelids felt heavy and she could see the glow slowly diminishing, her hope with it.

‘You need to catch it’ A tiny voice she was sure did not belong to her pointed out.

‘Catch it’ It urged her, sounded more forceful this time.

It was joined by other little voices that tugged at her brain, their whispers little silver that slipped into the cracks of her mind and tickled it. Their gentle sounding voices became course and desperate. Their request turned plea resembled those of a beg. Like those without hope. Like those who never managed to catch the mysterious glow.

‘Run’

Friend or foe, she didn’t know – what she knew however, was that whatever the glow contained was her only ticket to getting out, and maybe getting some answers too. A foreboding feeling told her that if she lost sight of it now, she’d never see it again. She could feel the nagging voices - a cacophony of despair, putting all their faith in her. Struggling through her invisible bonds, she could feel a tingling, a sister effect to the one she first got when she had began her meditating.

‘We’ll help you’ whispered the voices ‘after all, you’re our last hope’

Their last hope? Not knowing what they meant by that she tried whispering back, only to find an invisible glue constricting her windpipes, forcing her voice down her throat. Busy trying to get her strangled sounds to make sense, she was oblivious to the firefly bits of ethernanol glowing around her, borrowed magic power the voices – Spirits, had lent her.

They gave her all they had, every single drop of magic they’d been saving up went to her. The last time they had chosen someone, things did not work out as planned. They’d only given up their magic to create a power hungry monster. Now, after centuries of waiting they finally had a visitor whose pure heart was all they desired. They just hoped that their magic was enough to counter the darkness of the abyss. They had no more physical constructs, all that was left of them were voices. Voices of spirits which once belonged to the forgotten people of a time long gone. 

She could feel her body getting lighter, the density of the void she once drowned in was now no longer a problem. Her arms were freed from their motionless prison, and her breath came back to her in short pants. Moments ago, she had thought she was on death’s doors, but now? She was feeling more alive than ever.

Her eyes still focused on the dim glow in the distance, she started to move, swimming her body closer and closer as her speed picked up. Her weightlessness played a big role in the combating the pressing gravity of the situation. [Yes guys, this is me trying to be funny] Speeding forward, her efforts were rewarded with the glow turning brighter and brighter until she could see a nucleus in the middle. The sun she now faced was a blinding warmth that crackled with energy, pure undaunted energy. Power one could only dream of getting – something that you’d never receive, even after a thousand years of training.

The spirits and their warnings all but a forgotten memory, she became entranced by the thought of power. Reaching out her hand, her mind had shut down into a trance like state. She’d be the most powerful, and get everything she’d ever wanted. Unnoticed to her, the crackling energy of the sun she faced had turned black. Grasping the orb, her thoughts had become darker and darker, just like the hand that held it. She pulled it closer to her chest, ignoring the darkness that crept up her arm, or the pain she was feeling. A deranged smile hung across her face as the shadows continued creeping up, almost having engulfed her whole arm.

‘Anything she wanted? That sounded nice …

But why did she feel like she was forgetting something?’

Too deep into a fog, the watching spirits could do nothing but wait in baited breath for her to make the right choice.

‘Of course! How could she forget? The one and only reason why she’d even wanted to get stronger was so she could protect those she loved. She had no need for power or fame – all she wanted was her own home, a place to belong.’

Bells rung all around her, the sound of wind chimes calming her down. The darkness was sucked up into a vacuum, the whole place breaking down and into a blackhole. The pocket dimension collapsed, and the celebratory ringing was cut off by a strong breeze blowing. The temptations stopped coming, and the pitch black spider-webs crawling up her arm dissolved. The orb glowed even brighter, lighting up the whole area as she clutched in tightly. She could feel air swirling around her, moving and compressing like a living being as she squeezed her eyes shut. She had no inkling of anything that just transpired or how the whole place had become so bright. Now that the darkness was gone, she could see much more clearly. The whole place was like a tiny pocket dimension, it was like holding a galaxy in the palm of your hands. Twinkling night skies filled the open air, what looked to be the surface of water hung overhead, she stood on big fluffy white clouds and - was that a giant whale that just flew across? She’d never know.

Basking in the fairy-tailed paradise, her enjoyment was cut short by the scorching heat that seemed to come from her glowing ball of light. She eyed at it curiously. What was this anyways? The whole experience had passed so fast – like a blur. She wasn’t even sure what she was doing here anyways. Her memories were trapped behind a mist of confusion, all that it left her was an eerie chill, faint voices she couldn’t recall, and the satisfaction of a dream one woke up to in the morning.

Even just by looking at it, she could feel the raw waves of power that oozed off it. It got to the point of burning up so furiously she had to put it down. Something about the fluffy marshmallow ground seemed to cool it down. For some reason it never once looked out of place, not even at the soles of her feet.

Something in her told her that it was meant for her- even if she wasn’t sure of it herself. Something in her knew.

‘It’s basically a Lacrima, right?’

Remembering how the 2 generation dragon slayers too had Lacrimas of their own, she decided to do the smart thing and swallow it.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

X783 - 1 year before Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild. 

Approaching soon: Lucy joins the Fairy Tail guild. 

Goal : Join the Fairy Tail guild.   
..................................................................

'Host is currently at the age of 12.'

Name : [Y/n] 

Statistics : Powerful

Power : 100/10

Tactics : 9/10

Disadvantages found : None 

Weaknesses : None 

Strengths : Unknown 

Skills : Unknown 

Mana available : HIGH

Attributes: Pure 

PREPARED

Host is ready   
............................................................

In the past two years, many things had happened. Small cities like Magnolia with powerful guilds flourished, towns were destroyed by a certain pinknette belonging to said powerful guild, Anima chambers were being closed, and all was well on Earthland. Like I’ve said, many things can happen in the span of two years, and you’d be surprised to find how many things can change in a short period of time.

For example, while your attention has been successfully drawn away with my opening exposition, our dear protagonist has been training her ass off in wonderland. Just like how while everybody’s world has not yet stopped turning, neither has hers. Though, unlike what you’d think, she’s been working hard to master with her newfound powers. And without any regrets, I can say with pride that she has. 

Many things have happened since you crossed that accursed dotted line called ‘TimeSkip’, and so, being the good friend I am, I shall do my best to inform.

After our host swallowed the glowing orb [which she would come to know later as the tiger’s eye] it fed her information about every possible type of magic in the universe. It showed her every possible combination of spells in the world and all the uses for each. It weighed out the pros and cons of every one of them and she was able to make her choice.

Of course, being the smart girl she was, she demanded to know more than a few, and so – she begin her training in the fantasy land also known as Ilestrel.

Ilestrel was a pocket dimension, one built on centuries of ancient script. It used to be rumored that only the pure hearted would receive a chance to enter, and they would have to go through many rounds of testing before receiving their rewards. However, after it’s latest visitor came and fell victim to the darkness of the traps, he tore the place apart, piece by piece in hope that no one would be able to ever find it again and stop him. He was corrupted by the black magic, so much so that it cursed him – making it so that he would become one of those he slew.

His limbs became claws, and wings grew from his back. His human name forgotten, he was only known as the king of dragons – Acnologia.

Anyways, enough about him. Let’s focus on more important things - like how you managed to get out of the Ilestrel, or about how your physical form never left the cave, and you’re still sitting crossed legged in a meditation pose all the while you’ve been training, left there for anyone to find. 

But oh, deary me! My time’s running up. Quickly now, are there any other questions you’d like to ask?

'Who am I?' 

That's a good one. but you'll find out soon enough, don't worry. I can assure you'll be seeing me again real soon. And remember, I'm always rooting for you - good luck, and have fun. Toodles! 

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

"..ey ….. hey !"

A noisy shout in your ear and what felt like a wooden stick poking you in the side woke you up. Opening your eyes, you could see the faint outline of a young boy with an impatient look on his face, accompanied by a maroon cat sitting upon his shoulder. Blinking groggily, your eyes widen in surprise as you recognized had rudely interrupted your training session.


End file.
